


Daddys little girl

by harryslut101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, M/M, baby girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryslut101/pseuds/harryslut101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby girl can't help herself but daddy can't either</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby girl

**_okay so first this is going to be a fucked up story. Like harry is daddy, and you girls are princess. She won't have a name, but she will be addressed as baby girl, and princess. Your real name can be used by any of the characters in the story._ **

**_And by "she" i mean you guys. So imagine yourselves as you are in daddy's hold. And he will never let you go._ **

**_You do what he says, or you get punished._ **

**_I strongly suggest 15+ readers for this. But you horny cupcakes are going to read this anyway. So have fun getting your eyes tortured._ **

**_Love ya!!!_ **

**______________________________________________ **

 

" Daddy can i please sleep in your bed?" She asked as he laid on her on her bed.

Being her age of 16 she still wanted to sleep with her daddy. She loved it when he cuddled her. She loved when he rubbed in between her legs. She definitely loved when his digits entered her, making those moans come out.

It was something she couldn't get enough of. Daddy of being......

_**Harry Edward Styles took her in from her abusive parents at the age of nine. He was a new neighbor, and he dropped by to say hello.** _

_**Seeing her mother completely high, stumbling all over the place he knew that she wasn't safe. He pointed across the street locating the mini mansion he moved in, and mentioned they we're always welcomed to come over.** _

_**Soon his eyes met her. Her eyes met his. And once she ran out of that house, almost falling to get to Harry.** _  
_**Ringing the doorbell she cried, as tear drops fell on her white t-shirt.** _

_**Soon Harry opened the door to the most heartbreaking sight. He picked her up, and brought her inside. She hugged him tightly while he kissed her shoulder many times.** _

_**" Baby girl what happened?" He mumbled as she sniffed, trying to dry her tears.** _

_**" Mommy and daddy fight. He hit her, and i tried to stop him, but h-he pushed me away, and it hurt."** _

_**" Baby you will never have to go back there. I'm going to be your new daddy. And i will never hurt you."** _

_**" Thank you hawwy." She kissed his cheek, leaving a smile on his face. He got her some shorts, and a smaller shirt to get into.** _

_**Climbing into bed, he held her close, and she was his baby girl. He was gonna protect her, and he made a promise.** _

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(Baby girl)**

" Baby girl what did i tell you. You need to sleep in your room sometime."

" Daddy c'mon!!! Please, let me sleep with you." I straddled his lap, and kissed his lips.

" Alright. One last time okay? Now come on." He reached for my hand of which i took, and he led me out.

We soon got into his room, and he got in bed with me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and entwined our legs.

We fell asleep, holding each other as our eyes shut slowly into the dark.

**____________________________**

_**Okay well there you have it!** _ _**And i will be making a playlist for this story on 8tracks soon! be sure to look out for it. go to my wattpad profile ------ > harryslut101 for more info on when i will be making it.** _

_**C YA BABES!!!!** _


	2. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am just updating again but the chapters seem wrong. ughhh whyyyy

**(Harry)**

I'm waiting for my baby to come down for her breakfast.

I put her plate of pancakes and bacon, and a cup of a syrup on the table. Hearing her footsteps, i put my tie on.

She comes to the kitchen with her hair in a bun, a button up, and a navy blue skirt with knee socks, and shoes.

She threw her bag on the ground i stop her clearing my throat.

" What do you think you're doing young lady?"

" What are you talking about? I'm sitting down. Isnt that what i do everyday?" She smart talked me, rolling her eyes.

" No. You slung your bag across the floor. And get rid of your attitude. Now i suggest you pick it up, and put it on the couch before i lose my patience."

" Whatever." She mumbled getting up, and snatching the bag off of the floor, and slamming it on couch.

I walk after her, towering her small body.

" Look here. I know how you are when you get up in the morning, but you will not disrespect me. Now get your ass in the kitchen, and eat or there will be consequences."

She stomped back in the kitchen, sitting down. She has to understand what i mean. Her mother, and father didn't teach her any manners at their home, but she will learn them here.

" Hurry up or we'll be late. You were supposed to be up 30 minutes ago."

" Okay. I'm almost done."

I finish my coffee, and she gets up putting her plate in sink. Finishing my coffee, i grab my keys, and satchel.

I see her getting the bag, and her phone before going outside. Walking out behind her i set the alarm before leaving the house. Hopping in the car, i tell her to put on her seat belt. 

" Daddy, i dont feel good. Can i please stay in-"

" No you cannot. You have missed enough days. And i will not be going down there to explain your excuses of missing school. I put you in there for a reason."

She mumbled something off of her mouth, and i was able to catch it.

" I fucking hate that place."

" Watch your mouth. And your staying. I had the same problems like your having now, but you know what i had to do?"

She shook her head no. I grabbed her chin softly making her turn towards me.

" I had to fight through it. But if any of those kids are harassing you, i want you to tell me. Understand?" 

" Yeah. I understand." I kissed her lips before leaning back, and putting the car in drive before backing out, and driving off.

My baby girl is too important to me. I care about her safety intirely too much. But if an issue occurs i will be moving her to a private school.

*******************************************************************

Parking in front of the school, she grabs her bag, and phone.

" Daddy ill be taking yoga class this afternoon, ill have Louis take me home. Of course since you wont let me walk."

" Well Louis i trust. Now be good. C'mere." She smiles kissing me deeply. 

" I love you daddy."  " I love you too princess. Have a good day, and call me if you need me." I smirk against her cheek.

" I need you already." Her hand palmed the bulge in my pants. 

" Babe get out before i take you in this car." She gave me that look before getting out, and waving good bye before running to the school doors.

Looking at my phone seeing the time was almost eight thirty. I drive out heading to work. God i miss her already.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Baby girl)**

Walking to my locker i gather my things for first period before heading to english. As soon as i walk in i see the students, and our teacher Mrs. Floyd getting settled in.

Seeing Louis sitting there on his phone i smirk creeping up behind him, and tap his shoulder. He jumps before looking up to see me holding his chest.

" You know there is a way to like not scare the shit out of me berry." " Yeah i know but where is the fun in that?" 

He gasped before hitting my arm. " Rude much?" " Oh shut up Louis. God i tried my best to stay in, but Harry wouldnt let me."

" Well duhhh. You've missed like 5 days already, and were not even in the year yet. We just started two months ago-" " Yeah i get it sherlock."

The teacher told everyone to get seated so we could start our classwork. Louis, and me passed each other notes helping us out, even though we werent supposed to work in partners for this.

The time passed, and it was 10:12. The bell rang, and me and Louis got our things heading for math. We had every class together, and i was happy because he was my only friend, and i knew we'd always have each others backs.

" Hey you want me to take you home, after yoga?" " Please? That would really help me out here." " Of course berry bop." " Dont call me that! I hate that!" 

Groaning annoyed enough of this boy, we just want to finish the day so we can do yoga. The most relaxing part of the end of school. It helps take the stress away fast.

" Berry i wish our math teacher would quit because she really gives me a fucking headache." " Agreed with you on that one."

**________________________________________________________________**

Time went by fast, and we brought our changing clothes to the yoga room. We brought our mats, and the other boys and girls, were warming up.

" God look at Mr.Payne. He is so delicious." Louis whined. He had this fetish for our yoga instructor, including that he was openly bi. " Im so glad we have this class." He said licking his lips before walking over to his bag.

" You are so obsessed over him. I bet if he even gave you a hug you'd probably try to hump him." I laughed at him. But he was right. Mr.Payne had it all. 

The abs, the chest hair, the muscles, the beautiful face, and the huge package. Not surprised there are more boys in here than the girls. They want to see that smoking hot piece of ass everyday.

" You know what? Fuck you." Louis smiled at me giving me the finger. " Back at you lou bear."

" Alright everyone lets get started. I want everyone to try their best, your getting cool points." He smiled. The class laughed. Louis giggled too much for his own liking.

" Wow. Your head over heels for him." I whispered.

" Yeah? Welp im glad i am so fucking insane for that hottie."

Shaking my head, we started the class. Some of the poses were my favorite. Like the standing tree. Louis loved the down dog.

He loved this one cause if our positions were a little off, and Mr.Payne would come by, and help us. Louis did his little stunts on purpose, because he wanted to feel our instructors hands on his waist holding him up the right way. Speaking of purpose.

Louis was bending on his side, and the instructor came around looking at our progress. He noticed Louis' stupid trick, and got behind him.

" Louis lift your body, and spread your legs out a little." Louis looked under his hands at me, and he winked at me, licking his tongue at me after succeeding to getting away with it again.

" Your stupid." I mouthed at him. He rolled his eyes at me, proceeding for Liam to keep his hands on his waist.

~~~~~~~~~

Time passed, and it was time for us to leave.

" Alright everyone, you did fantastic! Now lets clean up, get changed, and have a great night. We'll pick it up again tomorrow." 

Me, and Louis got our things. He wasnt really paying attention to me at all.

" Louis i swear to god, if you dont stop looking at that man, i will tell him your little schemes you've been plotting young man!" I flicked his ear, and he smacked my hand away.

" You better not!" Louis screamed catching the other students, and instructors attention. The awkward moment was dismissed by Louis. " Nothing to see here. Go back to whatever."

He waved his hand at the kids, before walking out not waiting for me.

" Louis!" I ran after him, but he was a fast ass walker. He ignored me.

" Berry why'd you do that! You know i looked like a fucking idiot!" He hit my arm.

" Okay im so sorry, but you should understand that he's too old for you." I kissed his hand.

" But its not like a guy cant dream!"  " Cant lie there. If it makes you feel better, i ship you guys." 

" Oh hush up! Lemme take you home. Wanna stop for some food first? Im starving." He asked when we got in his car.

" Yeah sure, lets go to Mcdonalds!" 

Driving off we ordered a mickey d's box, and headed back home.

" Hey you wanna share this with me in my house? Harry wont mind."

" Yeah sure. You should call him first though just in case. I dont want you getting in trouble."

" Oh relax. I love that you care, but Harry appreciates you. Come on!" I said shoving a fry in his mouth.

" Please dont do that, and im driving!" He said chocking on the fry a bit

" Whatever!"

He pulled up in the driveway, and got out carrying the food in the house. Getting out our homework, i grabbed something to drink for us, and we sat down. Noticing it got dark out a bit we had plenty of time to work, before Harry got back.

" Oh my god this food is fucking good." I ate some nuggets, and fries. Extra food came in the box. Two big macs, four cheese burgers, a ten piece nugget, and four small fries. **_(A:/N the mickey d's box is fucking huge!)_**

Cleaning my hands, i started on my math work. Equations, and shit really killed me.

" What did you get for problem 6?" Louis asked. " Negative fifteen i guess." I didnt know what the hell we were doing. We may be tenth graders, but i'd rather die first instead of struggling with this shit.

Hearing the door open, we look up seeing Harry walk in. He put his bag on the floor, and took his tie off.

" Hey you two." He stopped his sentence seeing the food, and paper all around us.

" Okay both of you clean up this mess please, when you finish."  " Yes sir." Louis replied a little quiet than usual.

" Alright, now how was your day guys?" Harry took some fries, and ate them.

" Well lets see, Berry here wanted to scare me in class, and we got in trouble for helping each other in class when we werent supposed to." Louis said smirking at me.

" Shut up Louis!" I groaned. Then i wanted to get him back. " Well Louis here was playing some games today in yoga!" I clapped my hands. " Oh yeah! He succeeded very good with Mr.Payne."

" Hey!" Louis threw some fries at me. " You just dont have faith in me, at all." He fake cried.

" Alright that's enough you two. Now you shouldnt be doing things in class when you dont have permission. And Louis, that man is your instructor." He laughed, pointing his index finger at Louis.

" But he's so hot!" Louis yelled, and leaned over the couch, throwing his arms out wide open.

" You are a character son. But thank you for bringing her home." Harry leaned down ruffling Louis' hair.

" No problem!" Louis gave a thumbs up, and stopped smiling looking at me before licking his tongue.

" Okay well im going to take a shower. Louis did you tell your mother you're here?" 

" Yup! She said to come home after im done." Louis said drinking some soda.

" Good. Ill see you tomorrow Louis. Have a safe night."

" You too Mr. Styles!" He waved goodbye.

" Alright berry i should be heading back cause its almost ten. But ill call you. Lets get cleaning."

We cleaned the area, and i walked him to his car, carrying some extra food for him to take home.

" Now gimme a hug!" Louis squished me in hugs, and kisses. Giggling i shoved him off.

" You better call me Louis!" " I will!"

He left, and i walked back inside seeing daddy leaning on the wall, completely naked.

" Come to daddy." I walked, and jumped on him.

" I fucking missed you baby." He bit on my lips, and rubbed my hips against his.

" I missed you more. How was your day?" " Tiring. Had to file alot of shit."

" Well let me make you feel better." I took him by his hand, and led him upstairs.

He pushed me on the bed, and yanked down my soaked lace panties, climbing on top of me, he rubbed himself against my calf.

" Fuck me daddy." " Baby girl, give me that sweet little cunt of yours."


	3. Bad girls get punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby girl couldn't obey her daddy and he shows her how serious he can be.

**(Baby girl)**

I'm on the couch eating an apple while daddy is in his office working. He's a CEO and it's really difficult being around him when he's working.

I offered to make him dinner and of course being the over protective man he is he refused because he thought I would burn down the house.

We both know I can cook with the lessons I take from cooking shows. I write down recipes and practice them. Daddy was impressed but still can't trust me alone.

Not caring at the moment I get off the couch and walk upstairs to his office. Remembering his rules I knocked twice and his voice comes through.

" Come in babygirl." I walk in and notice how Harry is deep in his laptop. Papers are around the wooden table set and his pen is gripped into his hand while he's typing.

" Daddy can't you take a break? It's almost 4:00 and I'm bored. I'm bored, daddy please."

" Please don't distract me when I'm working berry. Just go downstairs and relax or do your homework which I'm sure you havent done."

" That's not fair! I promise just for a few minutes-." Then Harry gets up from his chair and walks towards me. He grabs my hand pushes me leaning me over onto his desk.

" Bend over. Now."

" Daddy! Your being mean!" I whined.

" You didn't listen to me and now your getting punished. Five slaps I believe should be owed. You move and I add five more."

I huffed in annoyance and he pulls down my pink laced panties. I brace myself and just before I could take a breath Harry's hand harshly meets my cheeks.

I groan in pain but keep still. The second hit I grind against the desk and a wet pool forms in between my legs.

The third hit Harry notices and chuckles moving his fingers in between my folds.

" Mmmm somebody is wet for me. Well this your punishment and if your a good girl daddy will reward you."

" Daddy I'm sorry." I bite my lip in anticipation. The metallic blood seeps through on my tongue.

" I know you are just don't let it happen again."

He gives me two last slaps and when he finishes he pulls me off the desk and pulls my panties up.

" Be good and go downstairs. If your that bored invite Louis or a friend over. Understand?"

" Yes daddy." I look at his piercing green eyes. He leans down and kisses me on the lips before leading me out the door.

I feel a slight pat on my bottom and he closes the door behind me as I walk out.

Now I'm just confused to what I should do now.

I walk back downstairs and I see a car pull up in the drive way. I notice it's my uncle Zayn and his son Niall.

I squeal happily watching them walk up the porch and i hurried opening the door letting them in.

" Uncle Zayn!!" I hugged him tightly and Niall comes in with a bag which I already know what is inside.

" Hey peaches! Where's Harry?" Zayn hugs me back and walks in with Niall behind him.

" He's working. You know the usual." I shrugged my shoulders and sat down not paying attention to the slight sting from Harry's hands.

" Uncle Harry is always working dad. You know that."

" Niall hush. Now we came here to see him the least he can do is come down." Zayn takes off his shoes and walks upstairs.

Niall sits beside me and wraps an arm around my shoulder and I pick up the bag that he brought in.

" You did it again didn't you? What you do it for this time?" I asked very annoyed.

" Oh c'mon you gotta admit I'm pretty good at it."

I opened the bag that had a stash of pot cookies and regular candy and chips with soda.

" If Unc' finds out he's gonna murder you and then Harry is gonna find out and then he's gonna skin me alive."

" Don't worry I'm fine. You just want one? No pay your my family."

" Alright fine. Gimmie some Pringles too."

Niall hands it to me and I hid the cookie under the cup mat. SpongeBob comes on and we sat down eating.

Harry comes down stairs and Zayn follows down behind him laughing at something.

" Daddy what were you two talking about?" Harry sits beside me and Zayn sits on the side of Niall.

" About the annoying brotherhood. Your uncle is being a pain."

" Oh shut it Harry. Mum misses you. She wants us to come for dinner. You down?"

" I'm down." Harry pulls his hair in a bun and takes a Pringle from me then we relax while the sun sets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mannnn it feels good to write again!!!


End file.
